In a Pit
by flowerjoy1212
Summary: A memorable time where Hange gets lost and Levi has to find her. But in the end, they both get stuck.. 3rd day for Levihan Week!


I suck at one shots... It took me like 6 tries to finally cut stories down into one-shots. Oh well.. I hope you enjoy this one! Warning, this may not make sense but, I hope you can handle my unique imagination hehe

Levihan Week Prompt 3

Trapped

"Haha this is funny. I read these kind of situations, and they don't turn out well." Hange chuckled.

Levi growled at her in response. "And exactly who brought us into this mess?"

"We are both alive? Haha"

"That's not funny four eyes."

The two soldiers were in a tight situation.. Literally. While Hange was taking care of two 10 meter titans, one small abnormal titan popped from the ground and startled Hange. It was a tiny 5 meter titan, but it was quite sharp. The tiny deviant started to charge at Hange, but instead of charging right at her, it went underground. Hange, confused, stared at the ground. She was ready to cut the deviant titan, but it was no longer to be found. She then realized that she was standing on soft ground, but it was too late. The short deviant popped right on the ground Hange was standing on, knocking her 3D maneuver gear and blades. She scrambled herself up to grab them, but the deviant type crushed them. Hange knew she would be done for, but didn't give up. She looked around, and saw that towards south (which was a bit farther away from the main troops) had harder and rockier ground. So she ran towards south, preventing the deviant titan going underground. Still, that doesn't mean that she was safe. She took a break nearby a tree, but behold, a 9 meter titan was right behind it. The titan grabbed Hange, and was about to put her in its mouth. Before it can, someone rushed in and cut its nape and hands. Hange fell to the ground, and looked up. It was Levi.

"Levi! Why are you here?" Hange demanded. He should be at the north side, with Eren and his squad.

"To save you of course, idiot. Why else would I be here?" Levi grunted. He landed next to Hange.

"Thanks… Levi do you have spare blades? My 3D maneuver and blades got crushed by this short deviant titan. Hey maybe we can capture it.."

"No, we have to get you to safety first." Levi argued.

"But this titan can go underground and pop up. It also knew of our weapons as I was killing its friends. If we could capture it then-" Hange started to say. Before she could beg more, two more titans appeared before them. Levi stood in front of Hange, and was ready to kill them. But before he made a move, the ground right in front of him shook. Pop! The short deviant titan shot up, and rammed into Levi and Hange.

"Agh!" Hange grunted. She lost her footing, and fell into a hole. In instinct, she grabbed onto Levi. The two were falling deep into the hole. It was almost a bottomless pit, as they were falling for more than 10 seconds now. Levi quickly positioned himself to protect Hange from a hard landing.

"Ugh!" Levi groaned, as he impacted hard on the ground.

"Ouch…" Hange cried out. Even though she landed safely on Levi, it was still an impact.

"Four eyes, get off me." Levi grunted. Hange scooted away, while Levi picked himself up.

"This is quite a pit…" Hange commented.

"Bad news. My 3D maneuver broke… and who the hell can jump higher than a titan in this tight space." Levi grumbled. And that's how they ended up in this deep hole.

"It's not that bad… I can see the ground level from here." Hange reassured him.

"Yeah but I need momentum to jump that high. It's about 8 meters? Hell, this hole probably can't fit four horses here." Levi told Hange.

"So.. are we trapped here?" Hange whispered.

"How else can we describe it?"

"Levi come on! We have to get out somehow!"

"We can't just climb here. There are no ledges and plus, we could fall and die if we tried."

"Call for help?"

"I doubt anyone can hear our voices. And what kind of flare could we use to signal that we need help?"

"Black flare. We found an abnormal."

"I rather not disturb the main team."

"So you want us to stand here and wait for our deaths?"

"Do you have any other brilliant ideas, four eyes?" Levi snapped. Hange sealed her lips, not wanting to argue more. Indeed, they shouldn't interrupt Erwin's plans. They have to get out of this situation alone.

"Let's wait for a while and maybe shoot a flare. It would probably take them half an hour to be near where we are. And then your squad or my squad could come and rescue us." Hange suggested.

"I guess." Levi agreed. There was a moment of silence. Hange and Levi sat down, without saying a word. Levi was trying to observe and fix his 3D maneuver gear. Hange glanced at him. Levi's eyes were always dark, deep, mysterious, and.. dead. But there was something else too. Lightning. Like lightning of hope and determination. In every dire situation he's in, his eyes strikes like a lightning…

Hange giggled softly. Levi stopped what he was doing and looked at her, raising his eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"Haha I don't know. I was just looking at you, and I wondered how come you don't have wrinkles in your forehead since you frown so much. Hange teased him.

"I don't frown that much. I just have a neutral face." Levi argued.

"Hmm.. Maybe.. Oh! You just glare a lot hahaha! Maybe that's why your eyes always look so dead. Do you even sleep too?" Hange asked.

Levi scowled, "Yes I do. Humans do need sleep."

"How many hours?" Hange questioned.

"Usually 2 or 3 hours."

"That's not enough Levi! You are going to collapse one day,"

"I never did so I'm fine."

"I truly wonder if you are an abnormal person or just a plain monster."

'Probably both."

Hange chuckled, and smiled. She loves having these kind of conversations with him.

"Levi.. Sorry for bringing you into this mess."

"You better damn right apologize to me."

"But thanks for saving me back there.. I really thought I was a goner. Ugh, I can't believe I let my guard down like that."

Levi looked up, and asked, "Why were you wandering by yourself in the first place. You were pretty far away from Erwin's group."

Hange smiled sheepishly, "I um.. was hoping to bring home a deviant titan. My squad were too busy following the formation, so I decided to check out these abnormals that were near the south side."

Levi scowled, "And that was why I came looking for you. I had a feeling that you were being careless again. Good thing my intuition saved your ass."

Hange grinned and started to toss a small rock next her up. Up and down. Toss and catch. Hange started to toss the rock higher and higher, until she failed to catch one. She tried it again, tossing it very high again. Wait a second.. And suddenly a lightbulb lit up in Hange's brain.

"Levi! I have an idea!" Hange squealed.

Levi stopped what he was doing, and glanced at her direction. "What is it?"

"You're super strong. So do you think you could toss me high enough so I can climb myself out of the hole?" Hange inquired. Levi froze. "If you can throw me up there, I can grab a vine for you or call for help." Hange continued.

"First of all, what if that short titan sees you? Or other titans? How are you going to defend yourself? Second of all, what if I can't control my strength and send you flying in the air and you happen to land on a titan's mouth? There are too many risks in this plan." Levi argued.

" But that's our only bet! I trust you Levi, you won't throw me that hard. And I know you can carry me. Also, I could use one of your blades. I won't be completely defenseless." Hange pointed out. Levi's fierce look didn't change at all, telling Hange that he is still not convinced. "Trust me Levi, I can do it."

Levi stared at her. He closes his eyes and sighed. "Fine, we will go with that plan. But you are using both of my blades, you got it?"

Hange smiled, and said, "Alright deal! I hope I'm not that heavy."

"Just stand back, and jump right in front of me. My hands will be like a launching pad, so get ready to jump on my count." Levi commanded.

"Got it."

Before Hange positioned herself in a jumping position, Levi suddenly walked towards her. He gazes her eyes and leans in, only inches from her face. "Whatever you do Hange, don't do anything rash. In all honesty, I rather be trapped here than lose you. You got that?"

Hange's eyes widened, but smiled gently. "I promise Levi." Hange swore to him. Levi nodded, and took several steps back. Hange stepped back, than ran towards levi, and jumped. Hange jumps on Levi's hands, and Levi tossed her high up in the air. Good thing Hange likes to have fun with 3D maneuvers and zip around sometimes, or else this blast off would have scared her. She soared out of the deep ditch, and tumbled on the ground.

"Oof! Man, how much strength does that little guy have?" Hange asked herself.

"Hange! Are you there?" Levi called.

"Success!" Hange answered back.

"Hurry and get a damn vine or call or something."

"On it!"

Hange checked her surroundings. It's was getting late, and Hange estimated that she and Levi were separated from the group for about several hours. She couldn't spot a Titan nearby.. so they must have left or hiding somewhere. Hange quickly fished out her pockets for a flare. She shot a green flare, signaling Erwin and the main team. She assumed that either Levi's squad, her own squad, or Erwin would guess that it was either her or Levi.

Suddenly, Hange could hear rustling noises. She looked behind her, then glanced sideways. The noise was getting louder and louder. Picking up the pattern, Hange successfully jumped to her right, just in to time to dodge the short deviant titan's charge.

"Ugh!" Hange grunted, tumbling sideways. The short deviant titan got up, and started to charge towards Hange again. Hange quickly climbed up the tree near her, while the deviant titan rammed into the tree.

"We meet again, midget titan. I really want to capture you and observe you but, unfortunately I don't have the materials to. Now stay still so your death could be quick and painless." Hange threatened. She positioned her blades for the kill, and jumped down. But before she could cut its neck, the deviant titan sniffed, and ran towards to the opposite direction. Hange gasped, but flipped and landed gracefully. She then realized that the short deviant titan was running towards.. the ditch.

"No! Come back here!" Hange screamed, chasing the short deviant titan down. How could that titan picked up Levi's scent that fast? And why did was it interested in Levi instead. A horrifying idea dawned to her. _It knows that Levi is defenseless and trapped in that pit._ "Damn it… I can't make it…" Hange swore. In desperation, Hange threw one of the blades right at the titan's neck. The titan stopped, just before it jumped on the pit, and cried out in agony.

Hange quickly scrambled in front of the pit that Levi was stuck on. "Levi! I found a long vine on a tree! Here! I managed to throw a blade at this titan's neck, but I'm not sure if that killed it!" said Hange. Levi quickly grabbed the vine, and started climbing.

As Hange was holding onto the vine, she heard a growl besides her. A sweat dropped in her forehead, and she slowly turned around. The short deviant titan took out the blade out of its neck, and screeched.

"Damn.. I just missed the vital spot." Hange cursed. "Just a little longer Hange.. don't move yet! Do not scream or you will freak Levi out." Hange thought to herself. The short deviant started to stand up, and slowly reached out to Hange.

"Levi, I am going to pull okay?" Hange called out to Levi, trying to escape the titan's grasp. But it was too late, the short abnormal grabbed Hange, and started to squeeze the breath out of her.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!" Hange screamed in agony. She lets go of the vine, and started to scream more. Her vision blurred, almost all senses were failing. Suddenly, Levi jumped out of nowhere. He swirled into the air, holding onto one blade with both of his hands, and sliced the short abnormal titan's neck like a pinwheel. The short titan's hand lets go of its grasp of Hange. Levi quickly swooped in and catches Hange.

"Levi…" Hange whispered, gasping for air. Levi wraps his arms around her gently. Hange could feel that he was slightly shaking.

"Four eyes.. I told you to not do anything rash." scolded Levi.

"How did you get up here? I thought I let go of the vine." Hange asked.

"You did, but I was close to ground level, so I just gave a kick to a small ledge, and hoisted myself up. I found that one bade you dropped and used it to kill that fucking titan." Levi explained.

"I see.. haha we got out."

"Shut up." Levi whispered. He grabs Hange's pony tail, and pulls her in. Before Hange could react, her lips crashed into his. Her eyes widened, shocked. Levi then breaks the kiss, and gazes at her.

"You are not going off alone anymore. You are now under my watch." Levi growled.

Hange, still shocked from the kiss, stares back at him. Then, Hange smiles slyly, and said, "I guess I am always going to be trapped with you. I wonder if that's good or bad hehe."

Hange then starts to wrap her arms around Levi's neck, and closed her eyes. She started to lean in slowly, until-

"LEVI HEICHOU! IS THAT YOU OVER THERE!?" Oluo called out. Hange immediately lets go of Levi, and pushed him away. Levi scowled, and glared at Oluo.

"Squad Leader Hange is there too! Squad Leader!" Moblit called out. Levi and Hange's squad all ran towards to their squad leaders.

"Levi heichou! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Petra exclaimed.

"Hange-san, please don't run off like that anymore! I almost had a heart attack!" Moblit cried.

"Where were you guys? What happened?" asked Eren.

Hange blushed slightly, and answered them, "Aha I just had a miscalculations.. this short deviant titan was a tough one. But Levi was there to help me!"

"That's good! Come Hange-san, we have to get back to our positions! We are returning now!" Moblit said to Hange, dragging her away. Levi scowl deepened. Hange silently laughed at Levi's reaction, and winked at him, while being pulled away by Moblit.

Oblivious to Levi's dirty look, Oluo asked, "We should head back too. Oh yeah here's your horse captain, and extra 3D maneuver. We shouldn't be falling behind those nerdy, reunited couple." Gunther, Erd, Petra, and Eren gulped at Oluo's last comment. He is so going to face their captain's wrath.

"That idiot." Gunther whispered.

Levi's squad could feel Levi's rage rising. Oluo finally noticed, and gulped.

"Oluo, you're cleaning the whole castle when we get back. Also, you are going to clean after Sasha's dinner plates, Hange's science lab, and Mikasa's room. Got it?" Levi growled, walking away.

"EEEEEHHHHH?! WHAT DID I DO?! CAPTAIN I'M SORRY!" Oluo cried. Petra sighed, while Erd laughed at the scene.

"Four eyes.. you are going to be trapped with me whether you like it or not." Levi thought to himself.


End file.
